Frozen Love
by CelestialDreamer72
Summary: Goten/Bra. It's sorta humorous, hopefully it'll get better. ^-^ PG for a little language. Don't know future rating. I had to put this back up again b/c it messed up. Sorry. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Love Chp. 1  
  
Goten's P.O.V. "Uncle Goten Uncle Goten! Can we go see Bra and Trunks?" "Sure." We left to go to the Capsule Corp. The streets and buildings were covered in frostbitten snow, and the lakes were covered with 4 inches of ice.  
  
When we arrived, 13-year old Trunks and 4-year old Bra were ice-skating. Bra was the first to see us. She skated to me and said "Hi nii-chan Goten! Hi Pan! Come skate with me Goten! It's really fun. I love ice-skating! It's my favorite thing to do in the entire universe!"  
  
That was 12 years ago, and I still remember her beautiful smile and how happy she is on the ice. I didn't know how to skate then, so I refused. But she understood. Ever since that day, I felt like I should learn to ice- skate. So, every chance during the winters of the past years I got, I went to an ice rink and learned how to skate. Today, I was headed to the C.C. to hang out with Trunks. When I got there, Bra was skating gracefully on the ice. It was though she was an Angel on ice. At that time I knew that I, Son Goten, was in love.  
  
I thought to myself, 'But I can't. I'm 24 and she's 16! That's 8 years difference! Plus she's my best-friend's little sis..' My thoughts were interrupted by Bra, "Hey Goten!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon. DBZsista 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update my story. I've had writer's block and I've been busy. Well.. Here it is. *************************  
  
This goes along with the first chapter.  
  
Bra's P.O.V.  
  
I was only 4 when I realized that I liked my brother's friend, Goten. He was always so sweet and caring towards me, however, he was like my own brother because of the age difference. But for some reason that it seem to bother me at all.  
  
Every time I see him my heart stops for a brief moment and then flutters quickly. I figure that's because I've grown to love him, but I knew he would never love me the way I love him. Besides, what would Pan think?  
  
Right now I'm ice-skating, I love it! I had asked Goten to skate with me 12 years ago, but he didn't know how to. I was very disappointed, but I didn't show it. 'Here's my chance to ask him again!' I thought as I saw him coming towards the C.C. "Hey Goten!" *********************** Well.. There's the 2nd chapter. Um. not much to say..  
  
~DBZsista 


	3. Chapter 3

Reader's P.O.V.  
  
Bra smiled happily as Goten walked towards her. 'Damn!' thought Goten, 'what do I do?' "Hey Bra." "You want to skate with me?" "Sure" Goten replied.  
  
Goten put on some skates and skated out to Bra. He took her hand gently and they started to dance on ice. "Wow Goten, you're really good at this." Goten blushed, "Thanks, you too." Bra smiled at him.  
  
Bulma watched them from the kitchen window as she prepared lunch for Vegeta. 'Aww. they'd be so cute together. I wish Bra would just confess her love for him, I have a feeling that he feels the same way too.'  
  
They skated for a few more minutes and then Goten said, "Sorry Bra, but I have something important to talk to your brother about." "Oh ok, guess I'll see ya later then." "Yeah. Bye!" Goten said as he got off the rink. Bra said quietly as he left "Bye."  
  
Goten walked into the C.C. "Hi Bulma-san. Is Trunks here?" "Hello Goten. He's up in his room." "Thanks." Goten rushed up to Trunks' room, almost running into an angry Vegeta. "Watch where you're going Kakkorotto's brat!" "Gomen Vegeta-san." said Goten as he continued to Trunks' room. 'Idiot Kakkorotto's brat.' thought Vegeta.  
  
Goten knocked on Trunks' door. "Coming Goten!" Trunks said as he sensed Goten's ki. Trunks opened the door, "So. what's up 'ten?" "Trunks, there's something I have to tell you." "Ok, what is it?" Goten was nervous, "Well. I'm in love with someone.but I can't tell her because I'm afraid she won't feel the same way and there's some age difference." "Buddy, you shouldn't care what the age is if you love her. I mean, look at me and Pan! We're doing great. Who is it though? Marron?" "What?! No, no it's not her." "Then who is it?" Goten looked dreamily out the window at Bra skating when Trunks said that. Trunks looks outside for the person he's looking at. He says, "Who are you looking at? All I see out there is.. WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Trunks screams as he realizes Bra is who Goten's talking about.  
  
*************************** Mwahahaha! Suspense! Don't you hate it?! And the plot thickens. *evil smirk* I don't know when the next chapter will come, hopefully soon. R&R and PLEASE NO FLAMES. I have an idea for what will happen, give me suggestions though!  
  
~DBZsista 


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks advances on Goten slowly glaring at him, "Goten... you are So Dead!" "Wait wait Trunks, please don't hurt me!" Goten shakes his outstretched arms at Trunks, "You don't understand!"  
  
Trunks begins chasing Goten around his room shooting ki blasts and energy waves at him, "Goten get back here!" "Wahhhh!!! I want my mommy!" "Chichi?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Trunks. "Mwahahaha!" says Goten. Trunks then remembers why he's trying to kill Goten, glares and starts chasing him again, "Grrr! Goten!!!!" And the chase begins again until Trunks finally catches him.  
  
Trunks grabs Goten by the throat and lifts him in the air, "I don't understand? I Don't Understand?! I understand that you're after my baby sister who's a lot younger than you! What don't I understand!!" "*cough cough* Trunks.. if you let go.. *cough* of me I'll... *cough* explain!" "No! You explain right now!" yells a very pissed of Trunks. Goten's face faults, "I...can't!" "And why not!?" "You're.. kinda.. choking... me!" "Oh, right." Trunks lets go of him, but is still very mad.  
  
"Now, explain!" Trunks shouts. Goten rubs his throat, "Ok, ok..."  
  
Time passes...  
  
"So... you've been in love with her for like...ever?" "Yes Trunks. Besides, I was fine with you being with Pan!" "Yeah... sure ya were, right after you and Gohan threatened to kill me!" "Heh." Goten puts his hand behind his head Son style. Trunks sighs, "Fine, but if you hurt her..." "Trunks, I would never hurt Bra, I love her too much!" Goten says blushing. Trunks smiles, "Good! Then I won't have to kill you!" Goten sighs with relief. "But I might" comes a voice.  
  
Trunks and Goten turn around and Goten goes pale, "Uh... hey Vegeta-san. How's your day been? Heh..." "Better than yours will" says Vegeta calmly going up to Goten. Goten looks down at his bare left wrist, "Wow... look at the time, I'd better be going. Mom's expecting me home soon!" Goten flies out the window towards his house, unfortunately Vegeta's faster and flies after him more pissed of than Trunks was.  
  
'Oh Dende, please don't let him kill me!' Goten prays silently as Vegeta catches him by the leg and throws him to the snow-covered ground. "No one will ever touch MY daughter. You die now!" yells Vegeta going SSJ2. Goten puts his hands toward Vegeta, "Now seriously, I love her." "Way wrong answer!" Vegeta ki blasts him. (A/N: Yeah I know, I stole that part from "Armageddon", lol ^-^ )  
  
Goten isn't badly injured, but Vegeta prepares for a stronger attack. As Vegeta blasts Goten, the blast is blocked by another. "What the...? It's a miracle!" shouts Goten raising his arms in the air smiling. Vegeta scrowls, "No... it's only your father, brat." Goku gets between Vegeta and Goten. "What do you think you're doing Vegeta? You do know that's my son, right?" "That's the point Kakarotto! And I'm trying to kill him!" "But why Vegeta? He hasn't done anything to you." Goku says innocently.  
  
Vegeta scrowls at Goku, "Stay out of this Kakarotto! This is between me and the boy!" Vegeta's rage expands and his power greatly increases. Vegeta is about to attack Goten as Goku powers up to SSJ2 and stands between the two again and the attack impacts on Goku. "Kakarotto!!!! Get out of my way!" shouts Vegeta. Goku helps his son up, "No Vegeta, you get out of my way." Vegeta scrowls and lifts up in the air, "Boy, I'll be watching you. Stay away from my princess!" Vegeta turns and returns back to the Capsule Corp.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Goten says graciously. Goku smiles, "No problem son. But what did he mean by 'Stay away from my princess'?" "Erm... I uh.." Goten is interrupted by Trunks landing. Trunks says, "Yo Goten, you ok? Dad didn't hurt you did he?" "No, Trunks, I'm fine... for now."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ya like it? This was kind of the comical chapter I guess. Please review and no flames. Oh, and please give me suggestions on how you think Goten and Bra should get together. Arigato! (Thanks!)  
  
~DBZsista 


End file.
